vladimirtodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian
“I had not only put the prophecy of the Pravus to memory, but ingrained it on my soul.” -Dorian, ELEVETH GRADE BURNS Dorian is powerful vampire, and the Keeper of the Pravus Prophecy. He is both respected and feared by many of those in Elysia. After undergoing torture daily for over a year to store the prophecy in his veins, he appeared to have an uncontrollable thirst of vampire and rare blood. Dorian is first introduced in ELEVENTH GRADE BURNS when several other vampires are gathered to 'celebrate' Otis’ life. Dorian commits suicide by jumping in front of Joss' stake at the end of Eleventh Grade burns and reveals the prophecy to Vlad. Appearance Dorian is described to a handsome vampire turned in his mid twenties. He has copper hair, dark brown eyes and fair, olive skin. His facial expressions come off as calm and gentle, making him great at fooling others, even Vlad. As he is the Keeper of the Pravus Prophecy, his eyes turn iridescent blue when he touches glyphs or in a moment of extreme power, much like how Vladimir’s turn purple. Personality Dorian is described to be intimidating and manipulative, ‘used to getting what he wants’ due to his unique abilities. He is not a social vampire, not having ‘friends’ despite the various bribery attempts over the course of his life. After Vlad starts interacting with Dorian more, he starts viewing him more as someone truly lonely, as he is ostracized from the society of Elysia. He speaks bluntly, and tends to resort to using his immense power when something he wants is not given to him. Dorian is fond of airplanes and travels around the world. Dorian is 'mad, but kind' according to Vikas. Dorian is suicidal and shows symptoms of clinical depression. Abilities Dorian is a powerful vampire and is extremely capable of dispatching humans and ''vampires. As he is the Keeper of the Pravus Prophecy and has been drinking vampire blood, he also possesses other abilities along with the standard powers that come from being a vampire. He is often feared for having such unique abilities, and Dorian himself states that Em (Emily) is most likely the only vampire that can kill him, as she is currently the oldest vampire. * '''Absolute Compulsion- '''Dorian is fully capable to control humans and vampires against their will. * '''Telepathy- '''He can read minds like most vampires. But in his case, unlike others, he has no restriction with his abilities. Even if vampires resist or close off information, Dorian is still able to uncover all secrets and memories. However, he is loyal enough not to tell others about the information he collects. * '''Telekinesis- '''It is entirely possible that Dorian has this trait because of his diet of vampire blood. * '''Speed and Strength- '''Like all vampires, Dorian is obviously stronger and faster than humans. * '''Eye Color- '''Dorian’s eyes change into an iridescent blue when he touches a glyph or in a moment of extreme power. * '''Prophecy '- Dorian has visions and can predict the future (so long as it pretains to the Pravus Prophecy), though he never talks about what he sees Relationships Because he is highly feared by many, Dorian has not made much significant relationships with others, as he is socially detached. Vladimir Tod - 'Dorian’s relationship with Vladimir Tod is the most clearly shown interaction out of all of his relations with others. At first, he seemingly only wants Vlad’s blood. He later proves to have extremely useful information about the Pravus Prophecy as it is his duty to pass it on to the subject (Vlad). It was revealed by Zac that Dorian has a crush on Vlad. '''Enrico- '''His relationship with his father is never throughly explored,Enrico is shown to be proud of his son. Enrico becomes extremely angry at Vlad, blaming him for the death of his son, Dorian. 'Otis Otis - 'Dorian’s relationship with Otis is rather strained due to the fact that Dorian is constantly craving for Vlad’s blood. At one point, a grieving Otis befriended Dorian after Tomas' departure from Elysia, where they get blood-drunk. What happens after that is blurred, as Otis' previous recount was a mind trick by Tomas 'D’Ablo - ' ''“I never liked that guy.” - Dorian, ELEVETH GRADE BURNS Dorian seemingly dislikes D’Ablo. 'Adrian - '''Not much is known about Dorian’s relationship with his son Aidan. It is revealed that Dorian did not kill his son in TWELFTH GRADE KILLS, but instead sent his son in his place. This resulted in Aidan's death, much to Dorian's dismay. [[Joss McMillan|'Joss McMillan]] - Dorian appears in Joss' life in book one of the slayer chronicles, First Kill. He is the murderer of Joss' little sister Cecile McMillan. Dorian believes that Joss will be the one to end his life and intervenes to give Joss the tool necessary to do so at the end of First Kill, his great-great-grandfather's stake. During this time, Joss is unaware that Dorian is a vampire until he started putting pieces together at the end of Second Chance. Dorian feels a kinship with Joss, though it's never explicitly stated why. Trivia Dorian was likely named after Dorian Gray. Dorian is pansexual.Category:Vampires